Very Bawdy Birthday
by Halawen
Summary: Fiona is about to turn 18 and the one thing she wants for her birthday is Dr. Moreno. Birthday smutshot for my fellow DeGrassi Savior dragonsprit. Short but sexy. 100% A/U with lots of Fimogen sexiness.


**Happy Birthday dragonsprit! This fic is for you and I hope it's everything you wanted.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is totally and completely 100% A/U no one went to DeGrassi**

 ***Unlike her understanding family in the show Fiona's family found out she was a lesbian and sent her to one of those stupid camps (sexual reorientation er whatever) and she hates them because of it**

 **That pretty much does it the rest is in the fic so enjoy**

 **Very Bawdy Birthday**

I hate it in here but I'll be eighteen tomorrow and my parents won't be able to keep me in here after tomorrow. I'm counting the minutes until I'm out and then I'm gone, my family put me in here and they'll never see me again.

"Fiona it's time for your session."

I grin and leave my room going to the therapy room. At first the therapy was one of the worst parts about this place but recently it's been the only good thing.

"Hello Fiona."

"Hi Dr. Moreno," I grin at my therapist.

Dr. Imogen Moreno is young for a therapist; she always wears her up in a bun and has glasses with a brown frame. She keeps her white doctors coat on always as if we'd forget she was our therapist if she took it off; she dresses in blacks, greys and browns but always in a skirt. At first she seemed like such a bore but a couple of months ago she dropped her pen and when she bent over I got a peak at her bra. Hot pink and leopard print I realized my seemingly straight laced and demure therapist has a wild side. Now I make the therapy sessions like a game, I open up more and see just how much I can provoke her.

"Any more dreams?" Dr. Moreno asks.

This has been my latest game, telling her all about the tantalizing dreams I've had. Actually I usually make them up on the spot but it's still fun to watch her as I describe them.

"Oh yes," I grin lying on the leather sofa she has in the room. "I had a wonderful one last night and you were in it Dr. Moreno. I was at home early in the morning still only wearing my silk robe and you came over. You were wearing a long black coat even though it's warm outside. When I have the door closed you take the coat off and I see that you're wearing a leather bodice. It stops just under your breasts that look so very tempting," I say licking my lips as I imagine her breasts. Imogen is looking at me and I can see by the glint in her eye she's picturing it all in her head and I smile. "The tight leather bodice laces up in the front exposing a little of your midriff and while I'm entranced by your gorgeously mocha skin you grab my robe and untie it as you couple our lips. You produce a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from behind your back and handcuff my wrist while we're locked in the kiss. You get me cuffed to the coffee table that looks a lot like this one," I tell her caressing my finger over the wooden coffee table in her office. "I lie on my stomach and you secure my other wrist to a table leg and strap down both my ankles. The table squishes my breasts and my legs are open making me totally exposed to you."

I pause here rolling on my side to look at Dr. Moreno, she keeps a placid exterior but her cheeks have gone a little pink. She shifts in her chair, tightly crossing her legs and sitting a little straighter.

"Yes go on," she urges trying to keep her voice calm and professional but I hear just a hint of lust and desperation in it.

"You put on a large strap-on dildo that fits in your corset and tell me to get ready to take it all. You lube it up and spread my pussy lips which are flowing with my juices and then you thrust into me. I groan and moan and take the whole thing in one thrust," I say rolling on my back again now as I begin to envision the fantasy. My eyes close and my body tingles as my hand gently caresses my leg. "Before I even catch my breath you begin fucking me hard, the pain of being strapped to the table adding to the pleasure. I have a thunderous quaking orgasm," I say pulling my skirt up and slipping my hand under my panties. My fantasy has me so hot I'm aching for a real orgasm.

"Was that the end of the dream?" Dr. Moreno asks moving from the chair she was sitting in to the end of the sofa. I grin and bend my legs allowing her room and take down my panties a little giving her a full view. I hear a small breath come from her lips when she sees my dripping pussy. I've known for a while that she was turned on by this all but she's been pretty good at keeping her composure and distance, until now.

"Oh no there's lots more to the dream," I tell her without opening my eyes as I insert the tip of my middle finger into my dripping slit. "After my first orgasm you take out a small vibrator and tell me to get ready for anal. You turn it on and twist it around in my wet pussy first to get it lubed up then you use one finger to push it in. My anal walls begin to vibrate and I moan again and again you fuck me hard," I say inserting another finger into my dripping pussy, my hand curls around and I use my palm to press on my clit. I have to stop a second to breathe, I want to open my eyes to look at Dr. Moreno but they won't open as I'm currently pleasuring myself and my eyes want to stay half lidded. "After fucking me hard a second time and bringing me to a second quaking orgasm you turn the vibrator off and untie me from the table. I'm tired, panting and sweaty from two hard fuckings and two incredible orgasms. My dripping pussy is sore and burning but in a good way and my body still trembles. You put your fingers under my chin kissing me softly and say that I must be hungry after that and I nod. You sit on the sofa with your arms on the back and open your legs and tell me to eat my fill of your pussy."

I stop again, adding a thirds finger into my pussy working to bring myself to a real orgasm. My fantasy playing out in my head and telling it to Dr. Moreno, makes it that much hotter. I hear her shift on the sofa, moaning just slightly and I smile to myself. I know this is making her hot and I hope her panties are soaked.

"I slide off the coffee table to the floor between your legs and devour your succulent pussy. Squeezing your breasts as I lick up your juices eagerly and bring you to orgasm. As your orgasm dissipates I move up and suck each of your nipples just a little too hard and it sends you over the edge before your orgasm is finished. You shake and play with my clit…tweak my…my…nipples…ahmmmm ohhhhh god!" My talking interrupted as I bring myself to climax. "And that was the end of the dream," I say after a minute fixing my panties and sitting up. "Well I should get down to dinner I'm famished," I grin licking my fingers clean of my juices.

I look back at Dr. Moreno to see her nod; she's biting hard on her lip, her legs crossed tight. I bet I leave the room and she masturbates like crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if she kept a vibrator in her desk drawer working in a place like this. I leave the room and go down for dinner, in this place we're kept so apart dinner is one of the only times we're all together. I sit down for dinner, Alex sits with me. She was sent here by her stepdad when he found her eating out a girl on her bed and he couldn't play. She'll be turning eighteen next week and on her way out of here. As closely as we're watched in this place it doesn't keep Alex and I from fingering each other under the table while we eat. I get through the rest of the day thinking about my session with Dr. Moreno today and how fun it was to make her squirm. I look forward to my next session and making her squirm some more, I'll even be eighteen maybe I'll kiss her just before I leave.

"Special birthday breakfast Fiona," Counselor Jim says waking me up. He runs this pathetic place and if you're not "cured" by eighteen you're legally allowed to leave but they won't let you sign out until the end of the day. Thank goodness homosexuality isn't considered a mental illness anymore or they might keep me in here forever. "You're eighteen today but I want you to consider staying on," he says setting down my birthday breakfast of pancakes.

I smirk as he walks out of my room, like I would ever stay here a minute more than I have to. This place makes you crazy and doesn't fix anything, anyone that leaves here claiming they're "fixed" just broke from the pressure. I eat my breakfast; do the morning mediation and classes and then lunch chores and more classes and finally my last appointment with Dr. Moreno.

"Happy Birthday Fiona," she greets me as I enter her office. She closes the door behind me and locks it like always. "I thought we'd do something a little different for your last session with me."

"Oh?"

"Please sit on the sofa," she instructs and I do so she leans against the desk and doesn't sit down. "Tell me why you like girls so much."

"But I have told you Dr. Moreno, because we have so many soft curves and our skin is silky, we smell nice and our juices taste sweet. Our pussy's are velvety and warm and can take so much because we're made for birthing babies. We make such lovely noises and we can do so much."

"What would you like to do for your birthday Fiona? If you could do anything what would you like to do?"

"Well Imogen," I grin standing up and walking to her, "the one thing I truly want to do for my birthday is to taste your sweet pussy."

"I was hoping you would say that," she smiles unzipping her pencil skirt. It falls around her black heels and I lick my lips when I see she has no panties on. She takes her hair down and kicks her skirt aside, then opens her legs as I go down on my knees between her legs.

"Happy birthday to me," I smile kneeling between her legs and inhaling her honey scent.

My tongue reaches out and licks across her velvety pussy lips. Imogen moans and then moans louder as my tongue delves into her. I grip her ass and lick her juices, drinking them in eagerly and it doesn't take long for Imogen to begin quivering and moaning my name as she climaxes. While she trembles after orgasm I take off her white coat and get a good look at her flimsy little blouse, it's practically see through and I can tell that she's not wearing a bra. I rip open her blouse and look at her breasts, I pull her forward and she's now only dressed in heels and I take a second to enjoy this sexy sight. Then I get behind her and squeeze her breasts in my hands, pulling her nipples and she moans again.

"Now I think you should get your first taste of pussy," I whisper against her neck moving in front of her again and pulling her toward the sofa by tugging at her breasts.

I take off my panties and pull up my dress, then sit on the sofa and she kneels on the floor in front of me between the sofa and the coffee table. I spread my legs wide with her between them and take her head gently pushing it toward my waiting slit. Imogen doesn't hesitate and dives right in, she needs some instructing and I have to move her head a few times but she does bring me to climax. After breathing a second and recovering from the orgasm I pull her up to the sofa and kiss her hard. Her flavor on my lips and mine on hers our flavors mingle.

"I think you can cum again," I tell her pushing her to lie back on the sofa and opening her legs.

I insert a finger into her dripping slit and Imogen moans softly anticipating more. I add another finger bending down and sucking her clit evoking a more powerful moan from her. After a couple of thrusts I add a third finger and move up to kiss and fondle her breasts. Her clit exposed and rubbing against my skin, my three fingers twisting inside of her and Imogen's body begins to convulse. Adding another finger she cries out in rapturous bliss and I move up capturing her lips to quiet her. I kiss her deeply and the next time my hand goes in I add my thumb. Imogen breaks the kiss beginning to scream out and I quickly crane my head down and bite her breast with just enough pressure to silence her cry. As I begin fisting her a little harder and a little faster I move up and kiss her lips again. Imogen's entire body is shaking violently as she builds to orgasm and soon she's screaming into my mouth at the height of climax. She pulls out of the kiss as soon as she's done, her head sinking back into the sofa and she takes deep breaths to recover.

"You're not done yet," I grin pulling my hand out of her making her lurch and whimper. I hold my pussy drenched hand between us holding my pinky to Imogen's lips, she's breathless but her mouth opens and she licks my pinky clean while I suck her juices from my thumb. Working together we soon have my hand clean. "Well that was fun but I think my appointment is over and I can sign myself out of here now. I think I'll take my trust and find an exotic beach somewhere and just sit in the sun. I think you should come with me, you don't really want to spend the rest of your life here do you?"

"Not at all let's go," Imogen says. I grin kissing her and lean back on the sofa retrieving my panties. "Wait you're not going like that," she tells me getting up going to her desk drawer producing a vibrator and I grin because I knew she had one in there. She opens my legs and pushes the vibrator in, I moan and gasp as it was thicker than I thought and then she turns it on. She puts my underwear back on and gives me a deep passionate kiss. While she's getting dressed I notice her heels punctured two holes in the sofa, must have happened while I was fisting her. "Okay let's get you signed out," she says when she's dressed again.

"I'mmmm leaving, sign me out," I tell the front desk, moaning a little as the vibrator does it's job. I sign the papers as quickly as I can barely able to stand.

"And I quit," Imogen tells them. We walk out and when we round the corner of the building she smacks my ass. "Get in," she says when we reach a red convertible with rainbow zebra seat covers. "I say we go empty our bank accounts and get the first flight to any exotic beach that we can," Imogen comments as we begin driving.

"Sounds like a great plan to me, this is turning into a wonderful birthday," I smile opening a few buttons on Imogen's blouse so I can play with her breasts.

"But you have to leave the vibrator in until we're lying on a beach and then I'll eat your pussy before we go to bed."

"MMmmm Happy Birthday to mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee," I moan reaching my first of many orgasms on this start of a wonderful new life. I lie back with my head in my lovers lap and fondle her breasts.

She looks down, smiling at me and caressing my cheek, "Happy Birthday indeed."


End file.
